


I Just Wanna Be the Only Girl (you love all your life)

by mistygayy



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Junksen - Freeform, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, meet the parents au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: It's Aubrey's brother's 21st birthday-- what a perfect time for her to bring her girlfriend Emily down to South Carolina to meet her family.





	I Just Wanna Be the Only Girl (you love all your life)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rare pair week 2018!  
> Day 2: Meet the parents AU

Emily has never met anyone's parents before. Well, that's not true-- she met her high school boyfriend’s parents and they had thought she was ‘ _ just precious _ ’.

 

But somehow, this-- this seems different, bigger. She wasn't in love with Kyle. Sure, she had cared about him, but she didn't  _ love  _ him, not like she loved Aubrey. 

 

Aubrey. She's not even sure how  _ that _ happened. She's still baffled as to how exactly someone like Aubrey could like, let alone  _ love _ someone like ordinary, awkward Emily. 

 

Except when she asks Aubrey, the blonde just gives her this soft look and pulls her close. And then she proceeds to tell her how amazing she is in between gentle little kisses and then Emily forgets all her insecurities. 

 

Aubrey was everything Emily wasn't, though. Proper, organized, eloquent and independent. Emily was awkward and klutzy and she didn't at all feel as though she had her shit together. And Emily had heard a lot about Aubrey's parents, namely the blonde’s father, who expected nothing less than perfect. So, it was only logical to think that Aubrey's parents were going to hate her. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Aubrey's voice breaks the companionable silence between them as she glances over at Emily from her place in the driver’s seat.

 

Emily starts a little before tearing her eyes away from the passing trees to look over at her girlfriend. She sighs quietly and leans back a little in her seat. “What if they don't like me? What if-- what if I'm not good enough? What if--”

 

“Em,” Aubrey cuts her off gently, her hand reaching over to rest on Emily’s knee. “They’ll love you.” She squeezes the younger woman’s knee in reassurance. “What's not to love, anyway? You're beautiful, smart, talented, and funny.” Aubrey smiles at her briefly before bringing her gaze back to the road.

 

Emily's cheeks flush slightly at Aubrey's words, lip getting ensnared between teeth. It baffles her how after almost 8 months, Aubrey still affects her in such a visceral way. Her stomach swoops and her chest swells and she can't help the shy smile that creases her lips. Her hand covers Aubrey's until the blonde turns hers over and laces their fingers together. “Even your dad?”

 

Aubrey falters for just a second, but it's enough to bring Emily's insecurities back with full force. “I'm not even sure if he’ll actually make it. He promised to be here, though. And I know he seems hard, but-- he’ll love you. You make me happy and that's all that should matter.” Emily agrees on that front-- that's all that should matter. 

 

But, Emily had heard a lot about General Posen, and she knew that he was a hard man to please. And frankly, Emily is a little bit scared of him, and honestly she isn't sure if she's such a fan of him with the way he treats Aubrey most of the time. But, Emily has never been one for confrontation-- so she doesn't say anything. 

 

Still, ever since the USO tour and the look of utter disappointment on her -- at the time -- good friend’s face as she was told her father wasn't going to make it, Emily immediately disliked him. And somewhere between following Aubrey as she rushed away after the fire and comforting her, something between them changed. So perhaps Emily couldn't dislike the General too much, because if it weren't for him, maybe Emily wouldn't have realized that her infatuation with Aubrey was something a little more than that. It was apparently obvious to the rest of the Bellas (even Beca, apparently who was the most oblivious one of all), the way Emily hung on every word Aubrey said. 

 

After another hour and a half and one restless nap later, Emily opens her eyes to see them pulling down a long dirt road with oak and pine tree filled woods on the left and houses on the right that sit on acres of land. Some had farms on them, others not. “Wow,” Emily breathes quietly, because it really is beautiful. 

 

Aubrey glances over at Emily and grins. “If I were to drive to the end of this dirt road, it drops off to the ocean.”

 

Emily looks over at Aubrey with a look of excitement. She's never been anywhere outside of her hometown and Georgia, aside from the locations the Bellas have been to that is, but Emily doesn't count that because there's really never enough time to play tourist. “Maybe we can go there at some point?”

 

“Sure, baby.” Aubrey replies as she turns into a long driveway aligned with trees. Emily’s eyes widen slightly because the front yard is huge-- it just looks more like a land with a two story house sitting on top of it. On the right side of the yard is extremely tall grass and various trees, separating it from their neighbors and giving each side ample privacy, while on the left is a white fence that runs along the edge of the yard until it curves, stopping just short of a marshy, wooded area. As Emily looks further, she notes a green barn and to her excitement, two horses and two miniature donkeys. 

 

“Oh my stars! Your parents have horses?” Emily squeaks, her nerves momentarily forgotten. 

 

Aubrey chuckles. “No, those are our neighbors horses, but they don’t mind us taking them out for a run.” She says as she parks between two pecan trees that are adjacent to each other. Now that they’re in front of the three car garage, Emily notices a side porch (the front was much smaller with two rocking chairs on it), this one being more wrap around. As she looks to the right, she notes in the distance that there is an above ground pool, and past that is what looks to be a dock. “You ready?” Aubrey asks, killing the engine and looking over at Emily. 

 

“As I’ll ever be, I guess.” Emily says, looking up at the large house. 

 

Aubrey reaches over and gives Emily’s arm a gentle squeeze. “It’ll be fine.” She reassures with a small sile. 

 

Emily nods before they both exit the car, Aubrey meeting Emily on the other side and taking her hand. She leads the lanky brunette up the steps until they reach the porch. They move onto the upper deck before the kitchen door and swinging open and a tall women bearing a striking resemblance to Aubrey rushes out. “Hey, Scout! I’ve missed you, so much!” The woman says in a very thick southern accent as she hugs Aubrey tight. 

 

“Hi, momma, I’ve missed you, too.” Aubrey replies, hugging her mother back just as tightly. As she pulls back, she turns to the side and gestures to Emily. “Momma, this is my girlfriend, Emily. Em, this is my mom, Claire.” 

 

Emily swallows thickly and steps forward, subtly wiping her sweaty palm on her flowery sundress. “Hi, Mrs. Posen. It’s really great to meet you.” She says as she holds her hand out and smiles. 

 

Claire grins wide as she steps up and, instead of taking Emily’s hand, she pulls the younger woman into a tight embrace and Emily just barely holds back a surprised squeak. “Oh hush, darlin’, none a that. You can call me, Claire.” She says as she pulls back slightly to look Emily up and down, hands resting on Emily’s forearms. The older woman grins and looks over at Aubrey before bringing her gaze back to Emily. “Aren’t you just the cutest thing God ever stuck breath into. And so tall!” 

 

Emily just blinks owlishly down (because yes, she is taller than Claire, the woman being a few inches shorter than Aubrey), cheeks coloring pink. “I--I uhm-- thank you?” She finally stammers out, chuckling nervously. Beside her, Aubrey seems to be beaming with pride, though laughing softly at her girlfriend’s response. 

 

“You’re welcome, darlin’. Now, why don’t you two come inside. It’s hotter’n blue blazes out here! I just finished slicin’ up a watermelon.” The elder Posen ushers the two girls inside where Emily notes that it’s definitely much cooler. 

 

The kitchen is spacious enough with an island in the middle and a table near the bay windows, overlooking the two story drop down to the driveway. As Emily looks around, she notes that Claire had indeed just finished slicing up watermelons because there's a Tupperware filled with them near the sink.

 

“So,” Claire begins as she gets out plates. “How did y'all meet?”

 

Aubrey motions Emily to sit at the table before she moves toward the fridge to get the pitcher of sweet tea out, all the while regaling her mother on she and Emily's first interactions. 

 

“So you can sing, too?” Claire asks from across the table after Aubrey finishes her her retelling of how they eventually realized their feelings. 

 

Emily shrugs slightly. “Uhm, yeah. I mean, I think so.” She replies shyly.

 

Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Don't let her downplay it. She's amazing. She's got the voice of an angel and she writes original songs for the Bellas.” She says as her gaze falls on her girlfriend, smile bright and full of affection. 

 

Claire grins knowingly. “You're a smitten kitten, aren't you, Scout?” 

 

Emily blushes and looks away bashfully while Aubrey manages to hide her own blush by taking a sip of her sweet iced tea. 

 

Chuckling, Claire brings her focus back to Emily. “What are you studying?”

 

“Oh, I'm working on getting a bachelor’s degree in music, I'd like to become a music teacher, you know-- in case becoming a singer/songwriter doesn't work out.” Emily replies, eyes brightening just slightly. “Both have been at the top of my dream board, right up there with becoming a Barden Bella!”

 

Claire smiles at Emily and the younger woman notes it's not unlike Aubrey's smile. “You’ll have to sing for me, sometime.” 

 

Aubrey chuckles at Emily's wide-eyed look before she nods. “When are the boys going to be here?” Aubrey queries, her gaze falling back to her mother.

 

It's then Emily remembers the biggest reason for being all the way down in South Carolina, meeting Aubrey's family. It's the blonde’s brother, Will’s 21st birthday. There was to be a party later that night.

 

“Andrew is picking up pallets for the fire pit and a few bushels of oysters for the roast. Will left early this morning to go to the washout.” Claire replies as she stands to pick up their dirty dishes.

 

Emily glances between the two Posen woman in curiosity. “What's the ‘washout’?”

 

“Will is a surfer. It's where the waves are the best, according to him and his buddies.”  Aubrey explains as she moves to help her mother. She pauses her movements, suddenly looking pensive as she looks back at her mother. “Is-- is daddy going to make it?” 

 

Claire makes a face but before she can answer, someone cuts her off. “C’mon, Aubs-- you really think he'd actually make an effort to see his family? Let alone on his son’s 21st…” Everyone turns to see a young man with floppy, wet blonde hair and green eyes, sporting a simple white t-shirt and a pair of blue board shorts. He shares some of Aubrey's features and Emily figures he must be one of her brothers. 

 

This is confirmed when Aubrey rushes over to him and throws her arms around him. “Will! We didn't hear you come in!”

 

Will chuckles and lifts her up off the ground in a tight hug. “When did you get in?” He asks as he sets her down. He makes eye contact with Emily and his lips quirk up into a grin. “And who's this?” He sidesteps Aubrey and moves toward the table and holds out his hand. “Hi, William Posen. Birthday boy.”

 

Emily blinks up owlishly for a moment before she stands to shake his hand. “Uh-- hi. I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you.” She smiles, albeit a little awkwardly because Will holds her hand much longer than should be deemed necessary for a handshake. 

 

He turns back to Aubrey slightly, charming smile in place. “Please tell me this tall drink of water is my birthday gift.”

 

“William Henry Posen!” Claire scolds with a frown, while Emily’s mouth drops open, cheeks flushing a deep red.

 

Aubrey is quick to take ahold of Will’s ear and yank none too gently just as Emily quickly jerks her hand back. “This tall drink of water is  _ mine _ , you pompous, dolt.” She tugs on his ear again and steps in between he and Emily, leveling a glare at him as he yelps in pain while she continually tweaks his quickly reddening ear. “Emily is  _ my  _ girlfriend, so you’ll be polite and on your best behavior.” She finally releases her hold before she reaches down to take Emily's hand.

 

“Ow! Okay!” Sorry, sorry.” He holds his hands up as if in surrender before one comes up to rub his sore ear. He clears his throat awkwardly. “Nice to meet you, Aubrey's girlfriend.” He smirks at his sister in amusement. 

 

Emily nods slightly. “Uhm-- yeah. Happy birthday, by the way.”

 

Will brightens and his smile is more earnest now. “Thanks! And I actually am sorry about before,” He says, glancing between the two. 

 

Aubrey rolls her eyes but finally relents. “Yeah, whatever. Happy birthday, Prince Charming.” She says with an exasperated sigh, but Emily can see the affection in her softening gaze as Will just smiles sheepishly at her. 

 

But then Aubrey's smile fades as she seems to realize something. “Wait, so daddy isn't coming?”

 

Will’s own smile drops and he rolls his eyes. “Are you honestly surprised?”

 

Aubrey seems to hesitate before she shakes her head, glancing down. “No, I suppose not.” And Emily hates that defeated look on Aubrey's face, wishes she could do more to make it disappear. She squeezes her girlfriend’s hand gently and Aubrey glances down with a small grateful smile.

 

There's a sigh from Claire as she puts the rest of the watermelon up. “Now, Will-- you know he tried, he's a busy man.”

 

Will shakes his head. “Maybe so, but he should make his family a priority. It's whatever, he'd just hate the party, anyway. Drew made time even though he's in basic training.” Emily had learned that Aubrey's older brother, Andrew had decided to follow in his father's footsteps and enlist when he was struggling with what to do after he graduated college. 

 

Apparently, deciding to ignore her son’s rebuttal altogether, Claire turns to Aubrey. “Why don't you two get your bags and get settled. You must be exhausted from your drive down.”

 

Aubrey just nods and tugs on Emily's hand to lead her back toward the kitchen door. “Thank you for the watermelon, Mrs. Pos-- I mean Claire.” Emily says as she waves awkwardly on her way out. 

 

\--

 

After Aubrey and Emily finished settling into Aubrey's childhood bedroom, Aubrey showed her around. At Emily's insistence, Aubrey took her to meet the neighbors two horses and two mini donkeys, first. 

 

Emily learned that the donkeys were called Samson and Delilah and liked to have behind their ears scratched, while the horses (one a beautiful palomino color and the other a light brown Appaloosa), Journey and Jaggar, they preferred to have their necks scratched. When Aubrey asked if she wanted to ride, Emily was quick decline, stating she'd never ridden one before, but maybe another time when she was feeling more brave.

 

The two then headed down toward the dock, walking hand in hand as they admired the ocean and pointed out a few dolphins in the distance. 

 

They stay there for a while, lounging in the sun and enjoying the saltwater air, as well as each other's company, before they decide to head back and get ready for the party.

 

\--

 

By 7, the party is in full swing and Emily has met a number of Aubrey's cousins, and of course, her older brother, Andrew. He's tall and handsome with bright blue eyes and cropped blonde hair. Emily thinks he looks a lot like Aubrey. 

 

And to Emily's relief, both Drew and Will seem to like her, so most of Emily's anxieties that previously plagued her have been assuaged. 

 

She's in the garage where the food is at, making herself a plate of taco chili, when someone approaches her. “So, you're Emily.” Emily looks up to see a tall, handsome man around Drew’s age(he's 27). Emily thinks if she were to google, ‘tall, dark and handsome’, this guy’s picture would show up. 

 

“Uh, yes-- I'm sorry, and you are?” She asks, frowning in slight confusion.

 

The guy looks her over, and maybe Emily isn't always good at social cues, but she can tell this guy is like-- sizing her up. “You're what, 20? 21?” He asks, completely disregarding her question.

 

Emily's frown deepens, growing increasingly uncomfortable with every passing moment. “I'm 21, but I don't see how that's anyone's business. Who are you?”

 

“I'm Nick, Drew’s friend.” He replies, a small, knowing smirk creasing his lips. “And Aubrey's ex.” He adds.

 

Emily's stomach sinks and suddenly she's not very hungry. “Oh. Well, uh--it's nice to meet you.” It isn't nice and she hates him, at least she thinks that's what the feeling is that's burning at the pit of her stomach. That and jealousy. It's clawing its way up her ribcage and coiling itself around her heart like a snake about to squeeze the life out of its prey. 

 

Nick quirks a brow, seemingly amused before he chuckles and shakes his head. “So young and naive. You're definitely not her type.”

 

Her heart seizes painfully in her chest, and Emily can just imagine that snake of jealousy squeezing it and making her feel utterly worthless. Still, she clenches her jaw and her gaze hardens. “And you are?” She snaps, abandoning her plate in favor of crossing her arms. “Some slimeball, douche waffle who tries to intimidate and emotionally manipulate people?”

 

Nick seems surprised by her reply, clearly expecting Emily to bow out. He quickly schools his features into a hardened stare. “You realize you're probably just some experiment or crisis, right?”

 

The words are like a physical blow, because the thought of Aubrey leaving her makes her feel physically ill. She fights the urge to retreat into herself and just leave, fingers digging into her palms. “Regardless if that's true not, you realize that-- you still won't ever be with her because you're actually a piece of human garbage, right?”

 

Nick’s nostrils flare and his eyes flash in anger as he takes an intimidating step forward, trying to tower over Emily, but before he can do or say anything else, there's a body being pressed between them. “If you value your balls, I would back the fuck off, dude.” 

 

Emily is surprised to see Will standing between them, hand pressed against Nick’s chest and shoving him back. “This is a private conversation.” Nick says in a carefully controlled voice. 

 

Will glances behind him at Emily and offers her a small, but reassuring smile. “Yeah, see, I don't think my sister wants you talking to her girlfriend. Or even near her, for that matter. Who even invited you? This is my party and if I recall correctly, I don't actually fucking like you.” 

 

“Drew invited me.” Nick replies, with a shrug. “And you don't know what your--”

 

Will rolls his eyes. “You need to leave. My sister thinks you're dick and she hates you. So you know,” he gestures toward the many cars parked outside. “Off is probably where you should fuck.”

 

Nick huffs and shakes his head. “Whatever.” He mutters, before he turns to leave. 

 

Emily stands there in slight shock as Will turns around to look down at her. “You okay?” He asks, gently. Emily nods jerkily, except she can feel her eyes welling up and a knot in her throat. “Are you sure? You kind of--”

 

“I'm fine.” She says flatly, swallowing past the lump in her throat. “Thanks for that. And sorry, I should go.” She turns to leave, but he quickly grabs her arm and tugs her back.

 

“Emily,” He says gently. “What he said was wrong, ya know. Aubrey really loves you. I've never seen her smile so much. He's a fucking prick, okay? And obsessed with her. So don't listen to him.” 

 

Emily blinks up at him for a moment, taking in his earnest expression, before she nods slowly, unable to trust her voice. Will stares at her for a second before he finally releases her wrist. 

 

\--

 

The fire is warm against her skin as she watches the flames dance in the darkness. She sits in one of the many camping chairs around it, listening to the low hum of people laughing and music playing.

 

Emily is thankful that everyone is over at the oyster table, eating and laughing. That way no one can see her cry. 

 

She sniffs and wipes angrily at her tears, mad that she let him get to her and scared that he's right.

 

“Hey,” Emily startles at the sound of Aubrey's voice as she steps up beside her. “Stand up.” The blonde orders gently. Emily stares at her in confusion, but complies. Aubrey takes Emily's seat before she tugs the taller girl down into her lap. Emily curls up against her, long legs hanging off the arm of the chair as she hides her face in the crook of Aubrey's neck. 

 

“Did Will send you?” She asks, wincing at the way her voice catches in her throat.

 

Aubrey's arms tighten around her as she nods. “He told me what happened.” 

 

Emily nods and wraps her arms around Aubrey's waist. “I'm sorry.”

 

“What for?” Aubrey asks in confusion as her hand comes up to run through long, dark tresses. 

 

“I don't know,” Emily says after a moment, body relaxing more as Aubrey’s fingers card through her hair. “I called him a douche waffle.”

 

Aubrey laughs softly and presses a kiss to Emily's forehead. “I kicked him in the balls and told Andrew to make sure he left.” 

 

Emily sits up quickly in surprise. “You what?”

 

“He said some very rude and entirely untrue things to my girl, I certainly couldn't let him get away with that.” Aubrey says with a gentle smile.

 

Emily swoons a little at Aubrey's words before she snuggles back into the other’s embrace. “I love you, Bree.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Aubrey replies easily, before she cups Emily's face and brings their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss that tells Emily that Aubrey means what she says. “I love you more than I can even begin to explain.” She adds, once they've pulled back a little, foreheads pressed together.

 

And it's with those words that Emily's fractured little heart seems to heal itself and her insecurities seem to melt away. She beams and presses another kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “Don't ever leave.”

 

Aubrey smiles softly and pulls Emily ever closer. “I wouldn't dream of it.” 


End file.
